


Don't Call Me, I'll Call You

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle should probably have waited until he was sober before calling Alexis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me, I'll Call You

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Dialog-Only / No Dialog challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

“Hello?”

“Alexis, my beautiful daughter. I’m so glad you’re home. Why’re you home? It’s Friday night! You should be out gallivanting and having youthful indish … indigestion!”

“Because it’s four in the morning? Dad, how much did you have to drink?”

“Just a little. And then a little more, just to keep up. She’s a really good drinker. I think she cheats.”

“Dad, are you okay? Are you under arrest?”

“I’m not … exactly … under arrest. It’s just that I locked us in. For privacy. And my keys were in my pants, and then I lost my pants playing Strip Darts and Beckett got mad and said I was cheating and she threw them in the river and …”

“Dad.”

“And I wasn’t even cheating that much, I just wanted to see her …”

“Dad! Stop!!”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you about that.”

“Please don’t. Really.”

“Can you come by with the spare key and let us out?”

“It depends. Where are you?”

“At the _Old Haunt_. In the secret room. Oh, but it’s a bar, so you won’t be able to bring us the keys until you’re twenty-one. Do you think you could get a fake I.D.? I know this guy and what’s that? Okay! And Beckett promises not to arrest you.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem, Dad. I’ll catch a cab and be right over.”

“No.”

“What? Dad, it’s no problem, I know where the keys are, and …”

“Alexis, you’re seventeen. You’re not coming to this neighborhood at four o’clock and that’s final.”

“I can wake Grams.”

“Can’t we just wait until you turn twenty-one?”

“Would you rather I call Detective Esposito? Or Ryan? I know! How about I call Detective Beckett’s father! I’m sure he’d love to help!”

“Alexis?”

“Yes, Dad?”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“I know you are.”


End file.
